i'M Pregnant
by x0xkorzx0x
Summary: Plot: Sam discovers she is pregnant and Freddie is the father. How will Freddie react! SEDDIE
1. Discovery

**i'M Pregnant**

**Plot: Sam discovers she is pregnant and Freddie is the father. How will Freddie react!**

**Please review. I will still be updating iHave Changed but also this story. Hope you enjoy it. This chapter is in ****SAM'S ****POV! They are sixteen.**

**Chapter 1**

**Discovery**

I had been sick for the last few days weirdly enough it was just in the morning. I had never thought anything of it until this morning. Monday 7th June! I ran over to my Hello Kitty calendar and looked to see what date I should have had my period. Twenty-sixth May. I'm thirteen days late!

Flashback to twentieth May

It had been Spencer's thirtieth. Carly had organised for him a small surprise party with all his friends me, Carly, Freddork, Socko, Mrs Benson, Auto and loads more of his friends with crazy names!

Spencer arrived and everyone wished him happy birthday and then the music played. The first song was Amazed by Bryan Adams. I sat down on the couch. It was a couple's song. Carly was dancing with Griffin; Spencer was with his girlfriend Emma. Everyone was together apart from me.

Suddenly there was a tap of my shoulder. I turned round. It was Freddie.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked.

Fredweird asking me to dance?

"Sure."

Freddie took my hand and we walked over to the dance floor where everyone was dancing slowly. I put my arms round Freddie's neck and he put his arms around my waist. We danced. After the song was finished Freddie went to get him and me a drink. I took a seat back on the couch and about a minute later Freddie joined me.

"Here," he said loudly as he handed me the drink.

Little did we know the drinks had been spiked…

I continued taking small sips of the drink while talking to Freddie. He did the same. Hours past and before you knew it we were drunk.

"Freddie you're so cute!" I said in a really babyish voice. I know so not me.

"You look really hot tonight!" he replied back to me in a babyish voice too.

At that moment we look each other in the eyes for about ten seconds before we kissed. It was so much better than our first kiss.

Then the rest of the night was a blur until the next morning.

I woke up in a place that I knew wasn't my bedroom. As my eyes opened completely I realised I was in Carly's guest room! How did I get there? I looked beside me to see Freddie there. I knew from that moment what had happened. I quickly put my clothes back on and left the apartment.

End of Flashback

Sam what had you done? Melanie would never do anything like that. Mom would be disappointed with me for getting pregnant so young if I was. I was as white as a ghost.

"SAM! HONEY!" my mum shouted upstairs.

I quickly put on a pair of jeans and a blue top. I had to speak to Carly. Immediately!

I arrived in school the earliest I had ever arrived in school. Half an hour before school started since Carly always came at that time but when I arrived Carly wasn't there yet only Freddie! I didn't want to talk to Freddie. I felt sick to even think about the fact that I was pregnant and Freddie wasn't going to make it any better.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Mom had to go to work."

"Since when has your mom had a job?"

Sam you should really think out your excuses I thought to myself.

"Today. It's her first day."

"Cool."

At that moment Carly came in.

"Hey. Sam what are you doing here so early?"

"Her mom got a job," Freddie replied.

"Carly, I really need to talk to you," I said to her.

"I'll leave you girls to talk. Bye ladies," he said as he left.

"What's up?"

"I'm late."

"No Sam you're twenty minutes early."

"Not that sort of late."

Suddenly she realised what I was on about.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"How late?"

"Nearly two weeks."

"Sam…"

"What am I going to do?"

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"No I'm scared to."

"Well you'll need to find out one way or the other. If I get you one after school will you take it."

"Sure…"

Carly was really calm about that. I thought she would be so annoyed with me. I guess that's what best friends do for each other.

The bell rang time for a boring day at school.

That was the slowest day I've ever had and believe me I've had some pretty boring, long days in school. I couldn't wait to find out if I was or wasn't pregnant. I met Carly outside Bushwell Plaza. She had the brown bag in her hand. She handed to me quickly as Freddie came over. I put it quickly in my schoolbag hoping Freddie didn't see it.

"What was that?"

Ugh he did I. Now what?

"Sam's lunch from earlier," Carly replied quickly.

"Sam always eats her lunch."

"I wasn't feeling well Fudgeface so I gave it to Carly to give to me later. My bag is full of homeworks that still need to be done!"

"Oh…Kay."

Crazy came over to where we were all standing.

"Come on Freddie. Time for your tick bath."

"Mom!" Freddie moaned as he was pulled into the building.

We followed them up to the eight floor. We walked into the apartment to find Spencer building another sculpture. Some things never changed, and some things could completely change your life forever.

"Hello Kiddos."

"Hey Spencer." Carly greeted him.

"Hi Spence."

Carly and me continued to walk upstairs. We reached the bathroom.

"I'll wait here and if you need me just shout."

"Thanks Carly."

She gave me a quick hug.

I walked into the bathroom and opened my schoolbag. I took out the pregnancy test and opened it. I followed the instructions and did what it said. Now I had to wait two minutes. The longest two minutes of my life. It felt like a lifetime. I started to think that if I were pregnant whose lives it would affect. My mom's, Mrs Benson's but most of all Freddie's. He wanted to go of to university and be a director. If he had a kid he might not be able to afford uni.

Two minutes passed. I looked down at the pregnancy test. Positive.

**So what did you think? Please Review and let me know!**


	2. Taking Everything In

**Thank you so much for your reviews please keep reviewing this story!**

**Chapter 2**

**Taking Everything In**

**In Sam's POV in till told otherwise.**

Sam, what have you done? I wrapped the pregnancy test up completely in toilet paper and put it in the bin hoping Spencer would never find it and try to blame Carly. Though I don't think that's the sort of thing Spencer would do. I decided to leave the bathroom knowing Carly would be there to comfort me. I unlocked the door and walked out. I nodded to Carly as tears scrolled down my face.

"Aw Sam we'll work through this together. Do you mind me asking who the father is?"

"It's…. Freddie."

"Wha…But I thought you and Freddie always hated each other?"

"We get along sometimes but it wasn't us getting along. Our drinks were spiked at Spencer's birthday."

"What? I can't believe someone would spike your drinks!"

"Me either."

"You have to tell Freddie though. This involves him too."

"Can we leave it for a few days until I get my head around it."

"Sure."

"He will completely hate me."

"No he won't. Can I ask you something?"

I nodded my head.

"Are you and Freddie dating?"

"No it was just that night. I promise you."

"Okay."

"CARLY. SAM. FREDDIE'S HERE!"

"Great."

"Come on. You'll be fine."

Carly trailed me down the stairs. I couldn't look or talk to Freddie now knowing I was pregnant with his baby.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Freddie sitting on the couch.

"Hey!" Carly said cheerfully.

"Hi," I said feeling down.

"Hi," he replied back, "Sam what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong with her," Carly spoke for me.

"I think Sam can talk for herself. Sam?"

What was I supposed to do? Should I tell him now since he was asking or wait? Maybe now. It did involve him.

"Freddie can I speak to you?"

He gave Carly a confused look, "Sure…"

He followed me out of Carly's apartment and out to the fire escape. Just in case Mrs Benson would come back and here the conversation.

"So what's up Sam?" he said worried.

"Freddie…Remember at Spencer's birthday party."

He nodded his head.

"Well we kissed and then you know."

He nodded again.

"Well…. I'm pregnant.

He didn't nod. He didn't do anything. He just sat there in shock.

"Wait you're pregnant!"

"Yeah. Freddie please don't hate me," tears started to come down my face.

He noticed I was crying and came and put his arm around me.

"Sam I don't hate you or this baby. I mean we argue but I don't hate you. We'll work through this together. Please don't cry. I've never seen you cry before."

"Thanks," I said still crying.

He wiped the tears away from my eyes and we looked in each other's eyes for about ten seconds before he leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back.

"We'll work through this together," Freddie repeated.

"I know we will."

We hugged before he pulled me up and we walked down the hall to Carly's apartment.

Carly was waiting there for us.

"So did you tell him?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Tell him what?" Spencer asked.

Carly looked over at me. I nodded. He was going to find out anyway.

"Sam's pregnant and Freddie's the dad."

"What? When?"

"At your birthday party. Their drinks were spiked."

"Oh My God. Who would do such a thing? Aw Sam come here," he said to me as I walked over to him and he hugged me.

They were all being so nice. Especially Carly, I was expecting her to be annoyed about it since I never told her. She was mad the time the time when she found out Freddie and I kissed.

_Flashback_

I had been at the dentist getting a baby tooth removed and the dentist gave me happy gas. He told me it would make me all giggly. He left the room for a minute.

"Oh look a picture of a bunny!" I said as I burst out laughing at the picture on the wall.

Carly laughed to, "That was unexpected."

"Do you know what else is unexpected?"

"No what?"

"The time when I kissed Freddie."

I started laughing. She stopped.

"YOU WHAT?"

How could I have been so stupid to do that?

"Nothing."

Carly and I didn't talk the rest of the day. She was completely mad at me

_End Flashback_

"Sam…we don't have to do iCarly tonight if you don't feel like it," Carly told me.

"No I want to do it. Something to take my mind of the pregnancy."

"Okay."

We went up to the iCarly studio and started planning what we were going to do in a few hours.

"Messing With Lewbert," Freddie suggested.

"No we did that last week," Carly said, "What about Twister Vision?"

"We could do that since we haven't done it in a while but we need to do something else," I said.

"What about truth or dare?" asked Freddie.

"No I don't feel like playing that tonight," I said.

I usually loved it too but just not tonight.

"What about iAsk the Question," Carly suggested, "Where we let the iCarly viewers decide on a question to ask us."

"Cool," Freddie and I said together.

"So that's sorted iAsk the Question and Twister Vision on iCarly tonight!"

A few hours passed until it was five to eight. Five minutes till iCarly went live. Already about two hundred thousand people had signed in to watch it.

Freddie picked up his camera while Carly and I took our places.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2," as he pointed to us after two to indicate we were live.

"I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"And this is iCarly," we said together as I pressed the applause button on the remote.

"Tonight on iCarly we are going to do Twister Vision," Carly said excitedly.

"Okay Freddie twist this vision," I said as Freddie pressed a button on his laptop and to our iCarly viewers their vision was twisted.

We did that for about a minute before moving on to the new segment of iCarly iAsk the Question.

"Anyone have any questions?" Carly said as she looked over to Freddie.

"Loads of questions Carls. Xicarly#1fanX asks what is your favourite colours?"

"Mine is brown because it is the colour of gravy," I said.

"Mine is purple because purple rocks," Carly said.

Loads more questions came in thankfully none of them were to do with me looking so down.

"And that's all we have time for on this iCarly," Carly finally said.

"Bye," we said together.

Freddie turned of his camera saying, "And we're clear."

"Great show you guys."

"Thanks," I said.

**Review! ******


	3. Telling the Parents

**Chapter 3**

**Telling the parents**

**Please keep reviewing. Thanks so much to the reviews I've had so far. Next I will be updating iHave Changed.**

Freddie and I were sitting on the couch. Carly was getting some popcorn.

"We have to tell your mom and my mom."

"Ugh I don't wanna tell them. Can we not just keep it a secret?"

"Yeah because that will totally work. They will obviously notice when you start growing. You can't hide it forever."

"Fine. When do you want to tell them?"

"We can go after we finish the movie and tell my mum and then go to your house."

"Fine," I said as I folded my arms.

Carly brought the popcorn over and put Twilight on. We ate the popcorn. It was my favourite. Salted. After the movie finished we left Carly's.

We were standing at the door to Freddie's apartment. I was really nervous. This was the part I was really not looking forward to. Freddie gripped my hand tightly before he opened the door.

Mrs Benson was sitting there on the couch watching American Idol. I never thought Freddie's mom would watch those sorts of programmes. More like how to be a overprotective mom or something like that. She looked over at us and smiled.

"Hello children, how are you two?" she was being really nice, not so overprotective as she used to be.

"Mom, we need to speak to you," Freddie replied having nothing really to do with what she asked.

"Sure, take a seat."

Freddie and I walked over to the couch and took a seat beside each other.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"At Spencer's party Sam and my drinks got spiked and one thing lead to the other and….Sam's….pregnant!"

Mrs Benson's face froze. I was scared of what she was going to say next.

"No…No Freddie…are you sure?"

Freddie and I nodded.

"Freddie you've always been such a good child I can't imagine you doing something like this."

"I'm sorry mom."

"Sorry…Sorry….Freddie you're life is planned out for you now. What about university? What about your dreams of being a director?"

"So what! Sam and this baby are the two most important people in my life and I'll just put uni off for a few years just till we get ourselves sorted out."

"Oh Freddie I hate to see you throwing your life away!"

"Mom I'm not throwing it away. I love Sam."

"Wait you love her?"

"You love me?" I asked in complete shock.

"Yeah I do."

"I love you too Freddie."

"Okay it seems you two care a lot about each other and you seem mature enough to handle it Freddie."

"Oh I am."

"Well I'm not proud of it but I can't do anything else about it. I'm going to be a grandmother."

She started crying of joy. I think anyway. Or maybe she thought she was to young to be a grandmother. Are scared to lose Freddie. I don't know. After she calmed down we left. One down, one to go.

We walked to my mom's house which was about a ten minute walk from here. This here one may not be so bad. Mom can't really get mad at me. She had me when she was sixteen too.

As I walked in I noticed my mum at the top of the stairs about to come down.

"Hey Sam, Freddie," she said as she continued walking down the stairs.

"Hey mom."

"So what's up?"

"We need to tell you something."

Her face froze. She knew what I was about to say before I even said anything. I guess maybe in some weird way she was expecting this to happen.

"I had a feeling that's what you were here to tell me. I always knew it would happen to one of you two I guess I knew it won't be Melanie-"

"So there is a Melanie?" asked Freddie.

I completely forgot he thought I was Melanie.

"Yes," mom said as she nodded her head.

"I knew it would never be Melanie to be pregnant at sixteen. She was always the shy one who didn't have a boyfriend. I guess I will be there to help if you ever need anything."

"You mean you're not mad."

"Sam…how could I be mad. My mom went nuts when she found out I was pregnant with you and Melanie she kicked me out of the house and told me never to come back again and then you're dad left me just before I had you two. It was a struggle trying to manage two babies alone. You need someone there to help you and luckily enough to have Carly, Freddie, Spencer, Mrs Benson and me. I wish I was that lucky when I was pregnant."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem sweetie."

She gave me a huge hug which made me feel better.

"You should tell Melanie she's going to be an aunt though. She'll be really excited."

"I will soon."

We hung out at my house for a while and watched another movie Romeo and Juliet. I loved the romantic films. Mom had to go out to get the shopping so she left Freddie and I alone with some popcorn.

"Freddie."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I told you Melanie was just me."

"It's okay. I was the one getting all paranoid because I thought you and Carly were just messing with me."

"I can't believe she kissed my boyfriend!"

"I wasn't your boyfriend at the time remember."

"Yeah I know but I still had a little tiny bit of a crush on you."

"You did? Really? No."

"You mean you knew?"

"Sam I think everyone practically knew. When I girl consistently picks on a guy it simply just means she has a crush on him."

"You used to always say that. You haven't said it in a while."

"I had a crush on you too. I can't believe you and Melanie are twins. You two are so different."

"It's boring to be the same as someone else though."

"True," he smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

**Please review this chapter. I want at least 5 more reviews before I upload another chapter.**


	4. Telling Melanie

**Chapter 4**

**Telling Melanie **

**Please review I want 5 reviews before the next chapter**

I'm three months pregnant now but you could hardly notice my bump. No one at school had found out yet which was a good thing. Today Freddie and I had to go for the three month scan. I was excited the first time Freddie and I would see the baby. I was sort of nervous too and worrying about the baby. Was it OK?We arrived at the hospital ten minutes before the appointment. I was early for once. Freddie and I waited patiently in the waiting room. He gripped my hand tightly. He had been so supportive and sweet since he found out I was pregnant.

"Samantha Puckett?" the nurse called.

Freddie and I got up at the same time and walked into the room. I lay down on the hospital chair and Freddie sat beside me. The nurse closed the door and came in.

"Hi Samantha I'm Nurse Patterson."

"Hi and please call me Sam. I hate Samantha."

"OK Sam. So how have you been feeling since you've been pregnant?"

"Good."

I didn't know what I was suppose to say.

"Good."

She told me to pull my top up a bit so she could see my tiny, hardly noticeable bump. Then I saw it. There on the screen beside me, my baby. It was so tiny. I couldn't believe that was our baby. She gave us some pictures of the ultrasound so we could show Carly and Spencer.

I knew that I would have to tell Melanie before the baby was born. I was three months now so I was thinking that was about the right time to tell her. I quickly dialled her number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Sis."

"Oh hey Sam. What's up?"

"What do you mean what's up? Can't a sister just phone to speak to her sister."

"Nope. Not you anyway. What's up? Please tell me."

"OK…..you're going to be an auntie!"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Who's the dad?"

"Freddie."

"But I thought you hated Freddie."

"Yeah but our drinks were spiked at Spencer's party and one thing lead to the other."

"I have to come back to Seattle to visit you and mom again. I've missed you and mom!"

"We've missed you too."

"OK I have to go class now."

"K bye."

"Bye."

I hung up. I know now it won't be long until everyone finds out at school and that is the bit I was dreading!

**OK so this chapter is really short. I know. I want 5 reviews before I write the next chapter. I'm updating iHave Changed now so please read it! **

**I'm going to start writing another couple of stories. Here are the plots:**

**1. iHave a Daughter: Sam finds out she's pregnant with Freddie's baby. When she tells Freddie they decide to have an abortion but Sam can't go through with it. She leaves Seattle unexpectedly leaving Freddie wondering what he did. Ten years later she's back with her nine year old daughter Maisie.**

**2. iGo Camping: The whole of the eleventh grade go on a camping trip when Carly, Sam, Freddie, Jake and Gibby are in a group together who will get together?**

**3. iMove to London: When Sam moves to London will Freddie tell Carly his true feelings for Sam. Freddie and Carly fly to London so Freddie can tell Sam how he really feels. Will she come back?**

**4. iPropose: Freddie tries to find the perfect way to propose to Sam but everyway he tries someone always interrupts it. Will he ever get to propose to Sam without it being ruined?**

**So please review and thanks for reading!**


	5. A Bad Webshow

**Chapter 5**

**A Bad Webshow**

**Please review. It's still in Sam's POV. Sorry it's took so long to write but I have been so busy and had been completely stuck on what to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will be updating my other stories too. Chapter 34 of iHave Changed is almost done so I will hopefully have it up tonight and iHave a Daughter. Please tell me what other story to write. I deleted iAm A Ballerina because I got completely stuck on what to write so sorry to all the people who read it and liked it. :( I start school on Tuesday :( so I don't know how much I will be able to write as I am doing my GCSE's this year. I will spend night-times writing for a week and making Seddie videos day time when I can. My youtube channel is misskorz so if you have youtube add, subscribe, comment, rate and favourite my videos. I know really long note now time for the story!**

Freddie was setting up the equipment to do iCarly while Carly and I were practicing what we were going to do. Tonight it was iDare You and I'd Morph That. They were two of my favourite things that we did on iCarly. Tonight was going to be really good.

Carly and I did a couple of rehersals before it was time to start the show. I hadn't been feeling well for the last while. I had a really light head and felt a bit sick but I think that's pretty normal for a pregnant teenager.

Freddie picked up his camera and pointed it towards Carly and me.

"And we're live in 5, 4, 3, 2," as he pointed to us after two to indicate we were live.

"I'm Sam,"

"And I'm Carly. And this is a little show we like to call iCarly."

"Tonight on iCarly we're going to start of with iDare You. Freddie," I said looking over at Freddie ready for him to read the dare.

"OK tonight's dare is for Sam," Freddie read from a piece of paper he was holding, "I dare you to kiss Freddie."

I completely forgot that no one knew yet that Freddie and I were dating.  
"OK," I finally said.

"Switching the B cam," Freddie said as he set the camera on the tripod and came over to were Carly and I were standing.

"OK you guys ready?" Carly said.

We nodded.

Freddie leaned in and kissed me. It lasted for about eight seconds just like our first kiss. Then we pulled apart.

"OK keep sending in your dares here at ," I said feeling really arkward.

Freddie went back over to the camera and picked it up again.

"Now it's time for I'd Morph That. We have a picture of Freddie and of Lewbert. What do you think Sam?"

"I'd morph that."  
"Then do it," she said as I pressed the button on the remote and Freddie and Lewbert morphed into one. It was so cool. I'd morph that was defiantly one of my favourites.

"So till the next iCarly," Carly began.

"I...I..."  
"Sam are you OK?" Carly asked.

Carly's POV

Then she just collasped.

"Sam!" I said kneeling down beside her on the floor.

Freddie set the camera on the tripod and ran over to Sam.

"Sam! Call an ambulance Carly. We need to get her to the hospital incase there is something wrong with the baby."

I lifted out my phone about to call an ambulance when I noticed the red light flashing on the camera.

"Freddie I think iCarly is still running live."  
"Oh no," Freddie said as he quickly ran over and turned the camera off.

**Please keep reviewing. I know short chapter but I thought I would leave it there as it seemed like a pretty good place to end it! :)**


	6. Is Everything OK?

**Chapter 6**

**Is Everything OK?**

**Please keep reviewing this story. I know it's been maybe two weeks since I updated and I thought I will update today. I will only update at the weekends since I am back to school and if I do update during the week they will be really small chapters. I'm really busy though with schoolwork but I will try.**

Freddie's POV

How could I be so stupid? Sam will never forgive me! This is all my fault. Carly was calling an ambulance as I could hear her talking on her phone. I wasn't really paying much attention though. I was just worried about Sam. I kneeled down beside her and kept trying to talk to her. Finally her eyes opened slowly.

"SAM! SAM! SHE'S WAKING UP CARLY!"  
Carly came over and kneeled down beside her.

"What-What happened?" she asked.

"You collasped. An ambulance is on the way," I told her.

I wasn't going to mention about the camera thing just yet though. I'd leave it until she was at the hospital and knew everything was OK.

"Is the baby OK?" she asked.  
"It'll be fine. I promise you."  
Spencer came in to the studio to notice Sam on the floor.  
"What happened to her?"  
"She collasped while we were doing iCarly," Carly told him.

"Oh My God."  
Then the paramedics came up the lift with a stretcher about ten minutes later. They put Sam gently on the stretcher.  
"Only one person can go with her in the ambulance," one paramedic said.

"You go," Carly said to me, "We'll meet you there."  
I nodded and followed the paramedics and Sam down to the ambulance.

I talked to Sam the whole way to the hospital comforting her and telling her everything would be OK. I didn't know that for sure though but I needed to be as positive as I could.

When we arrived at the hospital the paramedics took Sam straight to the ward. I was told to wait in the waiting room. I was so nervous and scared about Sam. Something could really be wrong.

Hours passed. We still hadn't heard anything from the doctors about Sam. Everyone was here waiting for news. Mum, Mrs Puckett, Mr Puckett, Spencer and Carly but no one was as nervous as I was.

Finally the doctor came out. I ran over to him followed by Carly and the others.

"Is everything OK?" I asked him.

"Yes everything is OK with Sam. We just took her for a scan and the baby's OK."  
I sighed in relieve.

"So why did she collaspe?"  
"It happens to teens mostly when they are pregnant but she's fine."  
"Can I go and see her?"

"Yes. Second door on the right."

"Thanks."  
"But only three at a time."

"Who else wants to go?" I asked.  
"I'll go. She's my daughter," Mrs Puckett said.  
"Carly, I think you should go too. You're her best friend," Mr Puckett siad to Carly.

"OK. Thanks Mr Puckett."  
Carly, Mrs Puckett and I walked through the doors of the ward. We reached the second door on the right and opened it. We walked in and saw Sam sitting up on the bed.  
"Hey," I said to her as I give her a kiss.  
"Hi," she said.  
"Sweetie are you OK?" mom said as she hugged me.  
"Yeah. I'm fine now."  
We all sat down on the three chairs beside her. We talked for about half an hour before Mrs Puckett left Carly and me alone with Sam.

"Freddie...why are you so quiet?"  
"Um...no reason I've just been really worried about you."  
I looked at Carly. I hated lying to Sam and I couldn't do it.  
"OK that's not the only reason."  
"Then what is?"  
"OK when you collasped...I ran over to you and....and I left the camera on."  
"What are you saying?"  
"All the iCarly viewers know you're pregnant."  
She didn't say anything just sat there staring at me.  
"Please say something Sam," I said to her.  
"Carly, can you leave Freddie and I alone for a minute?" Sam said.

Uh oh I was in trouble.

"Yeah sure," she said as she left.

**Please keep reviewing I know short chapter I forgot to update yesterday.**


	7. How Could You?

**Chapter 7**

**How Could You?  
**

**Please keep reviewing. I was happy with the reviews I got in the last chapter so thank you! This will be a short chapter though! In Sam's POV**

I was so mad at the minute. The one person I trusted had told the whole world my secret.

"How could you do this to me Freddie?"

"I don't know. It was an accident I guess I should've been more careful."  
"No chiz. I really do like you Freddie but I don't think I can be with someone I can't trust right now. I'm sorry."  
"Please Sam," he said as his eyes started to water up.

"Just go Freddie," I said back to him.

He left an envelelope addressed to me on his way out. I opened it up.

_Dear Sam, _

_I am so sorry about telling all of the iCarly viewers about you being pregnant. It was really wrong of me and I should have made sure my camera was turned off. I never meant for anyone to hear it and I never meant to say it but I was just so worried about you. I hope one day soon you'll forgive me. I will always be there for you and the baby. I love you so much Sam and I really do mean it._

_Love,_

_Freddie_

_Freddork_

_Fredweird_

_Frederly _

_Or whatever other name you call me._

I kept reading over the last sentence. I love you Sam. I couldn't believe Freddie loved me.

**I told you this was a really short chapter so I will do another chapter before I go to bed tonight. So please review anyway because I might not update tonight but don't worry at the weekend there will be longer chapters! Yay! Thank you so much guys for all your support of this story. I'm glad you're enjoying it.**


	8. iCarly Comments

**Chapter 8**

**iCarly Comments**

**Please keep reviewing. I told you it would be short chapters but oh well maybe tomorrow I will start longer chapters. I will only update two stories with long chapters at the week end and the rest short so tell me what one apart from this one do you want to see me update more. Still in Sam's POV**

I had been reading through a bunch of magazines mom had brought me but I could hardly even look through the pictures without thinking of Freddie's letter.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I shouted loud enough.

The door opened and it was Carly.

"Hey," she said to me as she sat down on the chair.

"Hi."  
"What happened with you and Freddie?"  
"We've decided to take a break," I said looking down.

"Aw Sam I'm so sorry. You and Freddie were like the perfect couple."  
"Yeah...I know."  
"So how did he take it?"  
"Not well. He left me this note," I said as I handed Carly the note.

She read it before looking at me.  
"Sam he loves you."  
"Yeah I know. I read it."  
"Do you love him?"  
"Of course I do Carls but I also trusted him with one of my biggest secrets and he completely let me down. How can I pretend we're OK?"  
"That shouldn't matter. You should learn to let the little things go. Soon you and Freddie are going to be parents and you don't want the baby to be born with you and Freddie not together. The baby needs its family and you and Freddie are it's family."  
"You're right Carly and I will talk to him when I get out of hospital."  
"When are you getting out?"  
"Tomorrow."

"I'm so glad but it's just going back to school now everyone knows I'm pregnant. I'm going to get picked on and called names."  
"No you're not."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because I checked the iCarly comments while you were talking to Freddie and posted a few of them out," she said as she looked at a piece of paper, "icarlyrocks said _I am so happy Sam and Freddie are going to have a baby together. They deserve it and the baby will have awesome parents. _We even got one from Nevel."  
As soon as I heard his name I knew it couldn't be good.

"What did he say?"  
"He said _I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. What sort of-" _she stopped in the middle of it.

"What?"  
"Nothing. Let's just move on."  
"Carls?"  
"OK _What sort of role model is she? Carly should kick her out of iCarly. _I'm sorry Sam."  
"It's OK."

"But that was only Nevel you knew he was going to say that anyway."  
"Yeah I guess."

"Do you want to hear anymore?"  
I shook my head. I was really hurt by Nevel's comment and knew there would be more out there sending the same sort of message.

Hours passed. Carly had left and gone home. I was so bored. Mom was sleeping on the chair with a blanket the nurse brought in for her. I lifted my phone and text Freddie.

_We need to talk Freddie. Come to collect me at the hospital tomorrow at 11. It's important._

Send.

Then a few minutes later I got a text back....

**I know not much of a cliffhanger but I thought I would leav it there. Please review. iThink They Kissed is only two days away! Yay! :)**


	9. I'm Sorry

**Chapter 9**

**I'm Sorry**

**Please keep reviewing.**

_Sure. I'll see you then._

_Freddie_

I fell asleep really quickly after and before I knew it, it was the morning.  
"Sam honey," mom said waking me up.  
"What?" I said still half asleep.  
"Come on. You need to get ready. You can go home in an hour."  
"Freddie," I said remembering last night.

"No Sam it's me mom."  
"I know it's you but Freddie is coming to collect me today."  
"I thought you broke up with him."  
"I did."  
"So why is he picking you up?"  
"Well it's still his baby. He has a right to pick me up if he wants to."  
"Sam?" she said looking at me. She could tell I was lying.

"OK Freddie wrote me a letter when I broke up with him telling me how sorry he was and how he loved me and then I realised I loved him too and I should have been more mature about the whole iCarly thing. People were obviously going to find out sooner rather than later."  
"Aw honey. You really do care about Freddie?"  
"Yes. More than anything."  
"Well you better get ready he'll be here soon."  
"Thanks mom," I said as I smiled at her.

I got up and got ready just in time for Freddie arriving. He knocked the room door and came in.  
"Hey," I said cheerfully.  
"Hi," he said confused, "so how are you?"  
"Good. Thanks."  
"So what's so important that you needed to talk to me about?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"What have you got to be sorry about? I'm the one who should be apologising. I'm so sorry Sam for telling the iCarly viewers you were pregnant."  
"It's OK," I said as I kissed him on the lips.  
"So we're cool?" he asked.

"Yeah. I love you Freddork!"

"I love you too. Are you ready to leave?"  
"Yep. Can we go to Groovy Smoothies though? I miss my after school smoothie."  
"Yeah sure. Let's go."

"You're paying right?" I asked him.

"Sure. Don't I always."

We left and mom dropped us off at Groovy Smoothies.

Freddie and I walked up to the counter and ordered two strawberry splats.  
"So Sam I heard you're pregnant," Teebo said.

"Yeah."  
"I'm really happy for you guys."  
"Thanks," I said with a smile.

"Here," he said handing us the smoothies, "These are on me."  
"Thanks Teebo," Freddie said before taking the smoothies to the table.  
"That was nice of him," I said before taking a sip of my smoothie.  
"Yeah."  
"I'm so glad we're back to normal."  
"Yeah I know. I hate when we fight."

"Me too," he said with a smile.  
Just then Carly came in through the doors of Groovy Smoothies and notices us.  
"Oh my God you guys are back together!"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks Carls," I said as I smiled at her.

"Would you like a smoothie?" Freddie asked her.

"Sure."  
"The use?"  
"The use," she said.

Freddie left leaving just Carly and me.

"So our talk worked?"  
"Yep and I'm so happy Carly."  
"I know and I'm really happy for you two too. Are you still up for doing iCarly or do you want me to tell the viewers we won't be back."  
"I'll do it still. Teebo was really nice but he's the only one I've saw and there is no one here from school."  
"Well just let me know if you decide not to do it."  
"I will. Thanks."

Freddie then brought Carly over her smoothie and the three of us had a nice relaxing afternoon talking about all the good times and the future. It was really good. I had missed doing this and hoped things would never change. My life was perfect and it didn't matter weather on not I was preganant. I'm Sam Puckett and I take no chiz from anyone!

**Please keep reveiwing. Sorry I've had a really busy weekend so here it is! **


	10. It's Almost Time to Face The School

**Chapter 10**

**It's Almost Time to Face the School**

**Hey guys, I would just like to say a HUGE sorry for not updating this story in a while. I'm getting back into the writing spirit now and again I'm blaming Twitter. I'm always on it so that's why I haven't updated.**

Sam's POV

"Sam!" my mom shouted upstairs to me.

I woke up. Ugh first day back at school again and worst part was, everyone knew I was pregnant. I put my slippers on and walked downstairs. I could smell pancakes. The smell made me sick. I walked into the kitchen.

"We're having your favourites," mom said to me.

"I'm not hungry," I said.

"You have to eat. You're eating for two now remember?"

"Yes mom, how could I forget? I really don't want pancakes though."

"I get it. So what do you want?"

"If you're insisting that I have to eat I'll have a cereal bar."

"Take two of them."

"Fine!" I said as I took two cereal bars. I felt like a pig.

The doorbell rang. I left the kitchen to answer it while eating one of the cereal bars.

It was Freddie.

"Why aren't you dressed?" he asked.

"Relax. It's only 7:30. Why are you so early?"

"I was dressed and ready, mom was doing my head in so I thought I would come to yours now."

"OK. Come in."

I moved out of the way and he walked in. He kissed me on the lips.

"How are you this morning?"

"Ugh. Mom is making pancakes this morning and they made me feel sick."

"I love pancakes," he said as he dropped his backpack down and ran into the kitchen.I followed him in.

"You're such a dork."

"Would you like some pancakes Freddie?"

"Yes please."

He took a seat at the table and me beside him as I continued to eat my cereal bar.

"Are they both for you?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, mom insisted that I had to because I'm eating for two."

"Oh right."

"Sometimes I hate being pregnant. All of my favourite things I used to eat I can't be around now without feeling sick."

"It's OK Sam. If it'll make you feel better I won't eat the pancakes."

"No it's not that. I still have seven months of no meat or pancakes."

Mom brought the pancakes over for Freddie.

"I better go and get ready. I can't even look at those pancakes," I said leaving.

Half an Hour later

"SAM!!! Hurry up! It's 8 o'clock. School starts in twenty minutes and we have to walk."

I came downstairs.

"I'm ready," I said as I lifted my bag of the banister.

"Bye mom," I called into and I left the house. He took my hand and we walked to school.

"How do you think people will take it in school Freddie?"

"I don't know but people are mean so just ignore them. I love you and this baby and that's all that matters. It's not affecting anyone else but us."

"I love you too and you're right it doesn't."

Freddie always knows how to make me feel better even when I'm feeling like this.

"So is Carly meeting us anywhere?"

"No just you and me," he said as he gave me a hug.

We arrived in school just in time. Great now it was time to face the whole school. What would they think?

**I said I'd update this so I have. Not as long as I wanted it to be though but I think that was a good place to leave it.**


End file.
